


Everything is Actually Okay

by murdergatsby



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Wake-Up Kisses, ish, with some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: 10K wakes Murphy with a kiss, and a request.





	Everything is Actually Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts), [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> a late entry for flufftober~~  
> [(more info)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> The prompt for Oct. 11 was _heart_.  
>  There really isn't any useless, throw-away fluff fics in this ships tag. Which, I get. But I love a good useless, throw-away fluff fic. So here this is. In an AU where the two of them are just, together.
> 
> Title taken from Bea Miller's "repercussions."

His nose- his lips- found the curve of Murphy’s neck, and brought him back to consciousness. Brought him back to life. Murphy’s heart rattled in his chest at a deafening rate as his body tried to prepare for attack- as his mind settled into the idea that this _wasn’t what this was_.

“10K?” Murphy whispered. Or, at least, _attempted_ to whisper; his voice left him groggy, gravelly, and loud. The night stirred. 10K laughed against his skin.

“Shh.” 10K replied. He was smiling- Murphy could feel it. His arm came up and around Murphy’s ribs, fingertips tripping over the folds of fabric along Murphy’s chest as he turned himself to lay on his back- to look at 10K.

Murphy’s eyes were strained in the dark, but he could make out 10K’s face. And, 10K could make out his.

Murphy’s eyes were bright, and curious- tired, but thrilled to find 10K beside him like this, with his hands on him like this. The panic in his chest settled under 10K’s palm. 10K kissed him before he could say another word.

This, was okay.

The stiff fabric shift of their clothes running against each other, the wet of their mouths, and the muffled moans Murphy just _couldn’t stop_ _himself_ from making were the only sound- all around them. Everyone else was asleep. 10K _should_ have been asleep, too; they had things to do come morning, places to be, unknown obstacles ahead of them, and 10K was _their guy_. But, 10K wanted to be here.

10K wanted to have his hands on Murphy’s chest- on his face- kissing his lips, and his chin, and his neck. The stress of the day was dying in the limited space between them, getting crushed against the collide of their hips as they rolled onto one another. The sadness, that clung to every heart still beating in the apocalypse, was staved off by the feeling of Murphy’s bare palm creeping up 10K’s back- moving beneath his shirt, and stopping at the connect of his shoulder-blades. Murphy’s other hand snuck to the fasten of 10K’s pants, giving it a single, forward tug.

10K’s mouth to pulled away from him and utter a single, hushed, _“Please.”_


End file.
